


wip

by kayleewrites



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleewrites/pseuds/kayleewrites





	wip

It had happened almost 7 months ago. He couldn't take it any more, he hated the world. A world full of judgement and disgust. No ones knows exactly what happened, everyone has their own assumptions, but Harry wasn't going to say anything.

 

 

...

 

 

"Harry, shall we try this again?" Louis asked, looking slightly over his notepad. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry refused to talk to anyone else.

"Come on, Harry, you need to talk about it, talking about it could make you feel better."

"I said, I don't want to talk about it." Harry could feel his temperature rising.

"You have to talk about it, sooner rather than later." Louis tried to argue with Harry.

"Stop! I don't want to talk about it!" Harry got up and walked quickly out of the room.

 

 

Louis didn't take pleasure in angering patients, he had never enjoyed making people angry. 

 

...

 

It had been three days since the Harry incident, Louis felt awful.

Harry entered the room quietly and slowly, he sat on the couch with a few patches where the old couch had been worn. 

 

"Hello, how has your day been?" Louis always started conversations like this.

"It's been okay,"

"Would you like to talk about anything? Have you got any fears? Any stories you'd like to share?" Louis wanted to become close with all his patients.

"I have a fear of the dark, and being hurt." Harry looked down at his hands, "When I was about 14, I tried to run away. I had had enough of everyone and everything, I wanted to kill myself, or at least, just escape."

"Why did you want to kill yourself? If you don't mind me asking." 

"You know how it is Doc, people will find anything and everything to bring a person down and make them feel like shit." Harry could feel a lump in his throat, "I would be beat up after school and taunted during school, just because I acted differently from all the other boys." 

"Why did they hurt you? What did you do differently?" Louis was deeply interested in Harry's story.

"I knew from a very young age, I was very different from everyone else, my friends would always  talk about girls. I never found the subject interesting, I'd rather talk about boys." 

 

...

 

Harry was going stir-crazy, he'd been inside for 7 months, they'd only let him go outside for ten minutes every month.  

 


End file.
